VALENTINE'S DAY
by nekoprincess9
Summary: It is the sweetest day of the year and there will be a dance. But things didn't work out so well. Can they fix it before things get wrong? One shot shunxalice


**A/N: I was kind of inspired of something that happened to me before so I was a inspired and made this. Hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

** VALENTINE'S DAY**

It was 4 in the afternoon when I decided that I should prepare for the dance tonight. It is Valentine's Day. I can't wait to go because I know lots of amazing things could happen in the dance later. Since were going to have a ball we can wear pretty much anything. So I wore a green silky halter dress with a glittery belt and matched it with my silver gladiators. I wore my necklace with a letter A pendant which stands for Alice and my chandelier like earrings. I got the stuff that I needed and put them in my sparkly pouch.

When I got to the hotel where the dance is going to be held everyone was already giving gifts to each other. I saw Ace give Mira a box of chocolates, Dan giving roses to Runo and Joe handing a present to Chan. As for me I received a valentine's card from Runo and a teddy bear from Klaus. I wasn't surprised that Klaus gave the teddy bear to me because last year he confessed what he felt for me. He even asked me to be his girl friend but I refused because I wasn't ready and because I was in love with somebody else but that's another story. I was carrying a heart shaped pillow that had a color of black with the writing LOVE in it. It was for my beloved Shun. I was supposed to buy the red one but it way too girly for a boy. Even though we kept it a secret that we were together since December last year rumors spread out really fast which made me think that a lot of them know it. I am really scared about that fact. I don't want people talking about my personal life anyway.

Hey Alice! You look absolutely stunning. Says Runo

And you look gorgeous in that cerulean bubble dress of yours. Oh, thanks for the card! I said in reply.

You're welcome. You know what Alice I think you don't need that necklace anymore, she said as if she's keeping something from me.

And why is that so? I asked confused.

You'll know that later… see you soon. Dan's waiting for me in the dinning hall. She waved and walked away from me.

Well I was a little confused about what Runo said and I had a feeling that Dan was eating all the stuff he can get. I just kept those thoughts out of my mind. I went near Klaus and thanked him for the teddy bear he gave me.

Thanks for this Klaus, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I don't have a gift to give you.

Oh, it's nothing really and I'm not expecting anything in return for that.

Thanks Klaus, that's really kind of you.

Later that evening I saw Shun coming near our table together with Fabia, Julie and Mira. I kind of hate that Fabia, it's like she's taking my Shun away from me. I can always see her flirting with Shun, and Shun doesn't mind at all. I even saw her hugging Shun right in front of my face with an "I'm hugging your boyfriend, aren't you jealous?"Kind of look, it really irritated me when she did that. Well anyway he is I mean they are going to my direction. Shun is holding something in his hands, I had a feeling it was for me, but I don't know what it is. Suddenly I remembered what Runo said_, You know what Alice I think you don't need that necklace anymore._

Hello Alice! Julie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Oh, hello guys! I replied

I noticed Billy coming closer to Julie. He gave her a big brown teddy bear with a red ribbon on its neck. Thanks Billy you're really sweet, I heard Julie said. Anything for you my baby, Billy said in reply. Are they dating or what? I saw that Billy held Julie's hand and they headed for a place where they can be alone. Before I knew it Shun was coming closer to me.

Hey Alice, how are you?

I'm fine, I answered. What's that at your back?

What's what? He countered in a teasing voice. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and ran towards the rose garden of the hotel. I had no other choice but to follow his lead.

I grabbed Alice's hand and ran towards a spot that took my attention while I was roaming around a while ago, the rose garden. This place is somewhat special to me because it is similar to the place where I asked her to be my girlfriend. I picked a rose and gave it to her.

Wow, this is beautiful. Thank you!

Alice, do you remember the time that I confessed my love for you?

Of course I do Shun, it was one of the happiest moments of my life that I'll never forget.

With those words that came from her I leaned closer to her and whispered those three magical words, I love you.

I love you too Shun, she said with her sweet cute voice.

I took one more step closer to her and I can already feel her breath. I closed the gap between us by kissing her pink soft lips and happily she kissed me back. I wanted to kiss her forever but I broke our kiss due to the lack of air.

Alice I have something for you, I said softly.

I got a box from my pocket and handed it over to her. She opened it gently and was surprised at what she saw.

Thank you Shun, this is so pretty. She said with admiration.

So does that mean you like my gift? I asked in a kidding tone.

Like? I love it, she said cheerfully.

You know what it will look prettier when you'll wear it, I said.

I took the necklace from her and placed it in her neck. It looked perfect on her, like it was really made for her to wear. I heard her giggle and she came closer to me. She suddenly gave me a hug. I am really lucky to have her.

Thanks Shun, thank you for everything. I love you, she said.

Anything for you my dear… I love you too.

And again we gave each other a passionate kiss. When we broke the kiss we decided to go back to our table. I intertwined my hand with hers and we walked together with great happiness.

Alice is the only girl I love and will love. She makes me do the things that I don't normally do. She's the only one who can make me smile the only one who broke my silence and the only one who loved me for me. Those fan girls are just nothing compared to my Alice, they just like me because of my looks but her, she loves me in every single way that I am.

We arrived at our table. Sadly I and Shun have to part ways because his help was needed in the preparation for the dance later. I gave Shun one last look before he'll be back to his cold self. He's really different when he's with me. Who could ever think that a serious and a cold guy be that sweet and charming. He bid me good bye and with that he walked away.

I went sat at our table beside Runo and made a little chit chat with some of our best friends. Since the party had not yet started we were still free to do whatever we want.

As time passed by I got bored and bored. I saw Joe come in, he went near me and we talked, luckily it took my boredom away. For some reason Shun feels jealous about Joe for the fact that we are close friends. Even though how many times I've explained to him that we are just friends and that Joe have interest with somebody else Shun still won't listen. Well he is really kind of hard headed.

Joe was asking on how he will let Chan fall for him.

You can ask her out sometime I suggested.

That is a totally a good idea. He said with excitement. I'll definitely try that next time, he continued.

We were talking about random stuff non stop when Shun suddenly came in. I can tell he was quite pissed.

Alice, can we have a talk, he said in a husky tone.

Sure Shun, have a seat, I replied.

I mean privately, he said.

Uh oh, here comes trouble, I thought. I excused myself with Joe and went with Shun.

I was done preparing stuff backstage so I decided to head back to Alice and the others. As I was going close, I saw her talking with Joe. They seem so happy she always smiles whenever they are together. I know she told me they'll never be more then friends but I'm afraid that she'll fall for him like I did with Fabia but I cleared my mind and was sure that Alice was the one I love. I asked her if we could talk privately and she agreed.

Is there any problem? She asked me.

No, I replied coldly.

You're jealous aren't you? She asked again.

I just don't want to see you being close with some other guys, I said.

You don't need to worry that much we're just friends and besides he likes Chan not me. She said in a high tone I can say she was a bit irritated.

Fine then, I walked out pissed.

At least we are not hugging! She yelled.

What are you saying? I asked confused.

Don't act like you don't know I saw you hugging her, she explained.

That was long ago, I said making an excuse.

Oh really, like three weeks is long enough, she said to me.

Look I admit that I had feelings for Fabia before, but I cleared that out of my mind. You're the one that I love and will love forever. I'm sorry if I did this I just don't want you to fall in love with Joe like I did with Fabia. I'm just afraid to loose you Alice, I'm sorry, I said to her.

I was really shocked about what Shun said he even admitted that he did fall for Fabia. But still I'm happy he said sorry

Oh, I'm so sorry too Shun, I didn't mean to shout at you a while ago. But if you really love Fabia I'm willing to let you go. I replied to him.

Listen to me I don't have feelings for Fabia anymore you are the only one that I love. I love you Alice. I love you more than you know. He said to me.

I love you too Shun. I love you so much. I answered.

So everything is settled then? He asked.

I guess. I think we should head back inside the dance is going to start any moment from now. I said

Once more there eyes met each other's gaze and they went back inside hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the night. When they got in music was already playing and to their surprise it was their favorite song.

I would give up everything  
>Before I'd separate myself from you<br>After so much suffering  
>I've finally found a man that's true<br>I was all by myself for the longest time  
>So cold inside<br>And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
>I felt like dying<br>Until you saved my life

I faced her and looked in those dazzling eyes. Alice can I have this dance? I asked while holding her hands.

I'd love to Shun. She replied with her cheery smile.

I put my hand on her waist and hers was around my neck while our other hands where in each others grasp.

Thank God I found you  
>I was lost without you<br>My every wish and every dream  
>Somehow became reality<br>When you brought the sunlight  
>Completed my whole life<br>I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
>Cause baby I'm so thankful<br>I found you

We were staring at each other and realized that we were lost in our eyes. By simply looking at her I could tell that we are in love.

I would give you everything  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<br>To ensure your happiness  
>I'll cherish every part of you<br>Because without you beside me I can't survive  
>I don't wanna try<br>If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
>I'll be all right<br>Cause I need you in my life

I'll always be here for her. I'll never leave her side. I'll be the one who she will share the rest of her life.

Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
>I was lost without you (so lost without you)<br>My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
>Somehow became reality<br>When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
>Completed my whole life<br>I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
>Cause baby I'm so thankful<br>I found you

See I was so desolate  
>Before you came to me<br>Looking back I guess it shows  
>that we were destined to shine<br>After the rain to appreciate  
>And care for what we have<br>And I'd go through it all over again  
>To be able to feel this way<p>

Completely unaware nothing can compare to where you send me, just the thought of you can drive me wild, and you make me smile.

Thank God I found you  
>I was lost without you (lost without you baby)<br>my every wish and every dream  
>Somehow became reality<br>When you brought the sunlight  
>Completed my whole life (whole life)<br>I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
>Sweet baby I'm so thankful<br>I found you

I love you Alice, always and forever you'll be in my heart. I said to her.

I love you too Shun, I'm so thankful I found you. She said in reply.

THE END

**SO THAT'S IT.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. =)**


End file.
